Time machine
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Wordgirl ends up traveling twenty years later in the fair city What will happen to her future?


This is my first Wordgirl story I hope everyone enjoys this and no I don't own anything now for my story

Time Machine

One day in Dr. Two Brains' liar…

Dr. Two Brains: This is it boys my time machine with it I can steal all the cheese I want and if I get caught I'll just go back in time and save my past self pretty smart huh?

Henchmen:… uh sure boss

Suddenly Wordgirl and Huggy come in….

Wordgirl: Stop right there Dr. Two Brains!

Dr. Two Brains: Gasp! Wordgirl! Get her boys!

two minutes later…..

Wordgirl: Well that was easy and… wait what's that?

Dr. Two Brains: Oh that's my time machine I just finished it.

Wordgirl: Oh that's sounds cool can I test it?

Dr. Two Brains: Yeah….sure I don't care

Wordgirl: ooooo this is so exciting! hmmm….I know how about we go to the future ready Huggy?

Huggy: [I have a bad feeling about this.]

Wordgirl: {ignores Huggy} Okay lets go!

[FLASH!]

Wordgirl and Huggy: WHOA! OOOFFF!

Wordgirl: That's strange were still in Dr. Two Brains' liar

Huggy:[ Wordgirl look]

Wordgirl: Gasp! {sees Dr. Two Brains being very old}

{he looked almost the same except he grew mustache and a beard}

Dr. Two Brains: Hmmm? Oh hi Wordgirl how are you?

Wordgirl: Huh? Your not going to fight me?

Dr. Two Brains: I'm too old, you went twenty years in the future using my time machine so now I'm sixty years old

Wordgirl: Oh then what happens to me in the future?

Dr. Two Brains: Well…. lets see… you get married and you have a son

Wordgirl: Oh what's my son's name? and who do I get married to?

Dr. Two Brains: I am not going to tell you.

Wordgirl: What? Why not?

Suddenly Wordgirl hears Tobey's Robot about to crush city hall

Tobey: MWAHAHAHAHA! Let's see Wordgirl stop me this time!

Wordgirl: {sigh} even twenty years later I can't take a break {grabs Huggy} WORD UP! {zip}

two seconds later…

Wordgirl: {she is holding Huggy while floating above Tobey, who is on the robot's shoulder} Stop right there Tobey!

Tobey: {looks at Wordgirl funny} hmmmmm you look younger {Tobey hadn't changed his looks that much since he was a kid he was very thin he wore black rectangular glasses, a suit with a red neck tie, and a watch}

Wordgirl: What do you mean I look younger?

Tobey: Oh never mind prepare to be…..

Suddenly something went super fast at Tobey and it almost caused him to fall off his robot

Tobey: WHOA! What in the world was that?

Wordgirl: I have no clue.

Suddenly adult Wordgirl shows herself

Adult Wordgirl: Surprise! Sweety!

Tobey: Darling, Why did you do that? You almost gave me a heart attack.

Wordgirl: Sweety? Darling? What's going on?

Huggy: [Oh no…]

Adult Wordgirl: What? you don't know?

Wordgirl: know what?

Tobey: umm… hello Wordgirl and I are married or technically I should say you end up marring me. {smile}

Wordgirl: WHAT?

Tobey: you heard me. {smirk}

Wordgirl: but future me I thought we loved Scoops

Adults Wordgirl: I did until he chose my best friend Violet to be his girlfriend instead of me then that hurt my heart {a tear rolls down her cheek} then I went into a deep depression after that Tobey felt really bad for me so he started being extra nice to me at school, because he already knew my secret identity to him it was obvious who I was then I fell in love with him. A few years later he preposed to me and asked me if I wanted to marry him I agreed. Then a few more years later we had a son named Theo short for Theodore obviously. So that's what happened.

Wordgirl: Wait a minute I thought Tobey was a villan to get our attention.

Tobey: I was, but even when I'm married to you I love having fun also to me this never gets old Now then….. ROBOTS ATTACK!

two minutes of fighting later…

Adult Wordgirl: same time tomorrow {simile}

Tobey: you know it

Wordgirl: I must be having a horrible nightmare

Then Becky wakes up

Becky: thank goodness that was just a dream…..wait a minute…. {she sees she's in a bigger bed and she sees a wrist watch next to the bed}{ her eyes were still adjusting and then she sees Tobey already dressed in his suit and walks toward her to get his wrist watch on}

Tobey: good morning sleepy head {kisses her head}

Becky: good moring wait oh no…


End file.
